


You Know Sebastian; He’s Really Sweet

by sashach



Series: Evanstan by Anie [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: English translation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: as usual, this translation is not proofread. any mistakes are mine. thanks for reading.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Evanstan短篇合集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884074) by [Anie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie). 



When Chris shouted his name at the top of his voice, Scott knew something was up. His brother came in through the door with a bag of groceries, put the baguette into the fridge and came over to stand in front of him. The tv was playing a repeat of the Golden Globes Awards; the camera panned across the audience, but Chris still found a familiar silhouette.

“You know Sebastian,” said Chris.

Perplexed, Scott lifted his head. Brows drew into a frown, he fully intended to remind his brother that he knew Sebastian, but he could not decide if he should start the sentence with _Please I know him okay?_ or _What did you smoke this morning?_

Scott’s expression was a picture of unconcealed implications to the max. Chris ignored him and sat down on the couch instead and added, “He’s really sweet.”

And Scott chose to start his reply with the second sentence.

 

****

 

“You know Sebastian,” Chris was in the driver’s seat, waiting for the red light to turn green as he scrolled through Scott’s Instagram feed, of course, and saw that Sebastian had posted a new picture when he said that.

_Can you pay attention to the traffic, please?_ Scott put on his sunnies and rolled his eyes to the back of his skull behind the lenses.

“He’s really sweet,” Chris stepped on the accelerator when the lights turned green and threw the cellphone back to Scott.

 

****

 

“Please stop. I beg you,” pleaded Scott when Chris walked toward the dining table with the newspapers.

“Stop what?” Lisa asked casually as she put a freshly baked apple tart on the table. Her younger son looked as if he was going to have a breakdown.

Chris pulled out a chair, sat down and poured himself a glass of orange juice. On the newspaper was a picture of Sebastian doing promotion for his new movie.

“You know Sebastian,” before Scott could hold his head with frustration, Chris took a bite of his toast and said unhurriedly, “He’s really sweet.”

“Oh?” Lisa failed to notice Scott’s strange reaction to the mental attack evoked by that sentence. She walked to Chris’ side to take a quick look at the papers and nodded. “Looks like a sweetheart.” 

 

****

 

Giving Dodger a bath was a pain in the ass for Scott and Chris. They were both dripping wet when the puppy shook itself, sending water droplets on them, decorating with bubbles and foam. Scott sighed and said he thought East was unruly, but. But. Chris washed away the foam on Dodger with the shower head, and left the work of toweling Dodger dry to Scott, naturally.

“Why do you keep going to New York recently?” Scott asked with displeasure. “You won’t miss the flight for drying a dog!”

Chris washed his face and considered for a moment before he said, “You know Sebastian,”

“Enough. Stop.”

“… he’s really sweet.”

“Chris Evans!”

 

****

 

The called happened in the early morning in West Coast. Scott was making coffee when he thumbed on his phone to answer the call.

“Morning, Chris,” Scott poured half a tablespoon of milk into his coffee and stirred.

“Hey!” Chris was in good spirits. “I got something to tell you.”

“Shoot,” Scott yawned as he opened a sugar sachet. “Don’t tell me you decided to come out and have just issued a press release. No one can take that so early in the morning.”

“Oh, of course not,” said Chris cheerfully. “You know Sebastian—”

“Oh fucking hell, enough’s enough!” Outraged, Scott cut him off. “I know, I know, he’s really sweet!”

Chris hummed, baffled. He paused a little and said, “I wanted to say, you know Sebastian, he’s my boyfriend now.”

It was still early in the morning, Scott’s hands shook, and the entire sachet of sugar dissolved in his coffee. He hesitated before he managed to force a sentence out of his tight throat.

“You better issue a coming out press release, I beg you.”

 

****

 

According to Chris’ confession to Scott, the only thing he had said to Sebastian when they were certain of their relationship was:

“You have no idea how sweet you are.”

Scott looked mournful when he talked about that. He downed the entire mug of beer and said to his friend, “How the fuck did that get him a boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, this translation is not proofread. any mistakes are mine. thanks for reading.


End file.
